lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blackmoon
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBOX * 157,611 HP at BR 128 on XBOX - Merthos 11:23, 21 March 2009 (UTC) * 148,953 - 152,003 at BR 108, 360 version - Ferret37 08:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) * 158,944 HP at BR 117 on XBOX - Merthos 19:12, 29 May 2009 (UTC) * 153,214 HP at BR 84 on XBOX -Luminessence 11:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) PC * 441,744 - 446,551 PC HP at BR 80 Adie123 20:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) * ~520,000 HP (510,952 - 534,185) at BR 101 - Sor'Kal 04:38, September 3, 2009 (UTC) * 487k - 495k HP at BR 93 Darrmok 13:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hard * PC Hard Mode: 500k - 530k hp at BR 98 - Pyrafk 11:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * ~400,000 - 410,000 HP at BR 73 Darrmok 11:36, October 20, 2009 (UTC) * 145 436/154 293 @ BR36, * 173 658 @ BR40, * 195 454 @ BR45, * 247 595 @ BR50, * 262 673 @ BR55, * 310 691 @ BR60, * 329 708 @ BR65, * 378 730 @ BR70, * 426 512 @ BR75, * 448 628 @ BR80, * 466 470 @ BR85, * 495 167 @ BR90, * 507 159 @ BR95, * 516 342 @ BR100, * 538 423/541 653 @ BR105+ Zephyr 22:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wrong information or PC specific change? I just killed Blackmoon and noticed that it wasn't immune to Blackout. Managed to do it 3 times. Twice with Snare Shot, and once as an bonus effect of a Devil's Due. So I wondered if this was a change in the PC version, or if the info on the Blackmoon site is wrong. - Asunara 21:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : yeh ive just blacked it out and changed the info on the article. Adie123 20:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Damn, I cannot get this mob to spawn... No matter how many times I enter Third Path, Blackmoon isn't at its spawn spot. I'm pretty angry. On XBOX it seems to be always present until defeated. - Merthos 19:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) It also drop Oculus Membrane --Beowulf1819 21:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Blackout It's definitely possible to black him out on PC, just managed it with Double Slash V --Leosr (talk) 15:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Which is something I've already noted on the main page (and every other Oculus enemy). It was a PC change. Zephyr (talk) 17:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blackout immunity (again) I've reverted another edit stating that Blackmoon cannot be blacked out. Given the number of people who have seen Blackout take effect, including myself, (see above), the "yes" status will remain. I'm open to the possibility that there are circumstances where the effect will not be applied - if you have seen this happen then please note below the exact circumstances in which this occurred. We need to know the following: * Which version you are playing (PC or Xbox) * Party BR at the time * How you established the immunity ("Blackout" and "Immune" should both appear above the monster). Screenshots would be lovely, but I appreciate that this is not always possible. Note that an immunity to the effects of the Blackout arcana is not what we are looking for here. Ferret37 02:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC)